Many computing devices are able to connect to various networks, either sequentially or simultaneously. For example, many smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and other network-connectable computing devices (“terminals”) can connect to, and roam between, cellular networks operated by various carriers. Furthermore, many terminals, such as smartphones, can connect to multiple networks simultaneously, e.g., cellular and WIFI networks, and select one or more of those networks to carry data of a particular connection.
Since cellular networks are often more expensive than WIFI networks, users often prefer to use WIFI connections whenever possible. However, since users often desire reliable network connectivity, users may use cellular networks that support roaming between coverage areas without terminating existing network connections, which many WIFI networks do not.
Many airports, hotels, restaurants, and other business or residential locations include WIFI Wireless Access Points (WAPs). WAPs may be located at a store, enterprise, point of interest or other location (referred to generically herein as a “hotspot”) to provide wireless service to nearby terminals. Some WAPs provide wireless network connectivity to any terminal within range. Other WAPs provide wireless network connectivity only to terminals that provide authorization information. Authorization information can include, e.g., 802.1X credentials, a WIFI key used for encryption and authentication, a username and password, an access token provided, e.g., by an operator of the hotspot, or other credentials. Some prior schemes place the burden of authenticating to a WAP or a network on the user of a device.